Coma
by Regianna
Summary: Un accidente en la carretera, un charco de sangre, y una muchacha mal herida... Una verdadera prueba de amor es estar a tu lado...aun frente las puertas de la muerte. Takari
1. El accidente

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son mios.  
_

**Coma**

**Capítulo 1  
**

* * *

_Camino entre neblina, no veo algo, todo mi alrededor es blanco, no puedo averiguar dónde estoy. No recuerdo algo de lo que pasó, si es que algo ha pasado. No me detengo, sigo caminando, desconociendo mi camino, espero encontrar mínimo a alguien que me diga donde estoy. Alguien que me ayude. _

_No distingo si es de día o de noche la neblina es demasiado espesa, difícilmente veo si estoy sobre tierra o hierbas, sobre una calle o una pradera. No se hacia donde caminar, aunque no me he parado, algo me dice que debo seguir adelante. _

_Por un momento pensé que estoy muerta, pero mi corazón en mi pecho me dice lo contrario y la fría neblina tocando mi piel también. Pero esto es confuso, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Habrá alguien ahí? Paré y ví hacia mí alrededor, todo sigue irreconocible._

"_Aun no es tiempo para ti"_

_La voz que escuché me alteró. De repente me empecé a sentir débil. Las piernas me tiemblan. Me caigo, pero no sé donde, cierro mis ojos por un instante…_

-¡Está viva! ¡La chica ha despertado!

Desperté tirada sobre la calle, escucho mi respirar como si fuera algo ajeno a mí, es rasposo y duele. Veo algo quemándose a mi lado, pero no lo logro distinguir. También veo a una señora, hincada a mi lado derecho, no sé quién es.

-¡Hay, pobrecita! ¡Está en agonía!- gritaba la mujer.

Quiero levantarme, saber que pasa, pero mis piernas no me responden, solo siento mis brazos. Quiero moverme, pero es como si algo me aferrara al piso. No me puedo quedar así, debo pararme. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

Después de un rato intentando moverme, logré levantar mi brazo izquierdo.

La mujer al lado mío se alteró al ver mi repentino movimiento, puso una cara que estaba entre asombro, sorpresa y miedo. Sin embargo reaccionó rápido, tomó mi brazo y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, ignorando que trataba de moverme.

-¡Alguien! ¡Llame a una ambulancia! ¡La perdemos!

Quiero saber que pasa, quiero saber porque la señora esta así de alterada, porque me siento débil, porque no tengo suficiente fuerza como para respirar. Estoy tratando de mover mi cabeza para poder ver mí alrededor, pero la señora me tiene rodeada con sus brazos. Pero no puedo sentirlos.

Me rindo, es imposible intentar moverme, la señora tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi, como si me fuera a escapar, pero, ¿a dónde? Mejor no me muevo, podría lastimarla o lastimarme. Mis intentos no han ayudado mucho, como quiera.

El viento me circula, lo siento en mis mejillas, la lluvia cae, la puedo ver cayendo por todos lados. El silencio del lugar está siendo violado por muchos motores de autos, los escucho, siento el humo rebotándome en la nariz, pero no lo huelo, solo huelo algo húmedo, como sangre.

_¿Puede uno estar vivo, y muerto al mismo tiempo?_

Veo el cielo, está totalmente despejado. Veo las estrellas, brillando tranquilamente en esa infinita placa azul marino. No veo la luna, pero había tantas estrellas que no podría contarlas todas en una noche, se veía tan bonito, como para quedarme ahí siempre. Era demasiado pacifico para un momento así.

-Pequeña, ¿me escuchas? Estarás bien, la ambulancia ya viene en camino- escuchaba la voz de la señora.

Se escuchaba ronca, como un sollozo, veía algo brillante bajar sus mejillas. No escondía que estaba llorando mientras tarareaba una melodía, la cual yo no reconocía, pero me tranquilizaba, no quería que se detuviera. Su voz y el cielo me tranquilizaban mucho. Me pregunto cómo es que puedo ver las estrellas tan fácilmente con toda la luz a mí alrededor.

De repente aparecieron unas luces amarillas muy brillantes a mi lado, no las vi acercarse, aparecieron de repente. Escuché un abrir de puertas apresurado y unas voces, aunque muy distantes, me siento más mareada ahora.

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-Acaba de entrar en agonía- escuche la voz de la señora.

-¿Está viva?

-Creo que sí, aunque no por mucho tiempo si no hacen algo.

La señora me soltó lento, como si fuera algo muy quebradizo, dejándome caer en el suelo, este si lo sentí, lo sentí mojado, quizás y solo es producto de mi imaginación. Las otras voces se acercaron, ambos hombres, llevaban una bata blanca, pero no sé que mas, cerré mis ojos, para quedarme dormida ante la última frase.

-La perdemos…

_Aunque yo ya estoy perdida…_

_¿Hay alguien tratando de buscarme?_

_¿Hay alguien que me diga dónde estoy?_

_¿Porqué de repente todo se puso negro?_

_La lluvia cae sobre mí, siento sus pequeñas y frías gotas circulando mi cuerpo, pero no siento el viento acariciando mi cabello, deje de sentir el corazón latiendo en mi pecho, aunque mi respiración se volvió más suave, normal a la de siempre._

_¿Estaré muerta?_

_La tumba blanca en la que estoy me demuestra lo contrario, me dice que solo debo esperar, que aun no es mi turno ¿a que se referirá? Escucho voces afuera, agitadas, preocupadas, la mayoría diciendo…_

-Está en coma…

_¿Qué me está pasando? Sea lo que sea, no tengo miedo, solo debo esperar…_

_Por ahora dormiré, y la vida sabrá si despertaré…_


	2. ¿Viva o muerta?

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son míos._

**Coma**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Desperté, estoy en un cuarto blanco, acostada en una cama. Ahora sí siento todo mi cuerpo, no como en la otra noche. Siento mis piernas, mis brazos y también mi pelo debajo de mi cabeza. Suspire, tranquila, probablemente todo ha acabado.

Me levanté casi sin darme cuenta, estoy en un cuarto no muy pequeño, hay una ventana grande a mi lado izquierdo y un como closet y una puerta a mi derecha. Todo está tranquilo.

En lo que me levanto de la cama y me volteo, me quedo perpleja, lo que estoy viendo, no puede ser, no debe ser.

_Un espejo..._

Me estoy viendo a mí misma, recostada en una camilla, con un tubo en mi nariz, los ojos cerrados y un pequeño tubo de plástico pasaba el contenido de una bolsa de suero por mi mano. Por un momento pensé que algo estaba mal, vi el electrocardiógrafo, que mostraba las graficas del latido de mi corazón y otro aparato marcaba que según esto seguía teniendo actividad cerebral.

_¿Qué paso? Estoy viva, y muerta al mismo tiempo…_

La perilla de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, y voltee para ver quien había entrado. Aunque no logré ver, la persona corrió justo hasta donde está mi cuerpo inconsciente.

-Bebé, mi pequeña bebé.

No necesito ser una psíquica para reconocer la voz de mi madre, si es que todavía puedo yo estar con vida para poder seguir llamándole "mamá".

-¿Volverás con nosotros, verdad?- continuó.

-Amor, dicen los doctores que nada es seguro.

Esa es la voz de mi padre, siempre segura, aunque esta vez reconocí algo de tristeza en sus palabras. Mi madre solo continuó llorando.

-Lo siento señora.

Me voltee para lograr ver a una doctora parada justo en el marco de la puerta, ella también se ve triste, aunque comparada con mi madre, la doctora solo se vé un poco preocupada.

-Pequeña, ¿qué habrás hecho para merecer esto?

Sigue llorando mi madre, tanta es su tristeza que me está haciendo llorar a mí, aunque también estoy llorando por verme a mí misma recostada, como muerta, como un pobre cadáver.

Mi apariencia no es de mucho conmovedora, es como la que normalmente tienen las personas que están en algún tipo de hospital. Yo tengo varias cocidas en los brazos, una en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo. No tengo mi cara intacta, tengo un moretón de tamaño significativo arriba del ojo izquierdo, una herida con muchas punzadas y un parche en el ojo derecho hecho de gasa.

_Estoy tan lastimada como confundida..._

Es como si estuviera viendo a un muerto en persona, aunque lo peor es que soy yo. Me daba miedo pensar que moriría en unos meses, en unas semanas, en unos días, ahora mismo.

Mi madre sigue llorando, y lloró hasta que se fueron, nunca podría olvidar la cara de mi madre, llorando con la simple noticia de que quizás y moriría. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si de verdad llegara a morir? ¿Qué clase de dolor le daría si muriera?

_Aunque… ¿no estoy muerta ya?_

El día pasó tranquilo, entraron muchas enfermeras a revisarme, cambiarme el suero, a cambiarme las mantas y almohadas, a revisar que el tubo que me brindaba el oxigeno no estuviera zafado y a verme en mi estado de inconsciencia, aunque nadie me veía justo al lado de mi cuerpo, cuidándome a mí misma.

Ahora es de noche y solo me vigilo. Soy una especie de alma suspendida por el momento y no puedo dormir, solo me vigilaré, y veré que nada malo me pase, aunque no estoy del todo asegurada.

_Solo esperaré…hasta que el tiempo llegue…hasta que vuelva a poder decir con certeza que estoy viva…O hasta que pueda decir que estoy muerta._

En lo que esperaba de nuevo la luz del día, me aburrí, decidiendo que sería interesante si me doy una buena vuelta por el hospital, al fin y al cabo nadie tiene la capacidad de verme.

La luz está prendida en todo el pasillo, dándome la perfecta capacidad de ver. Todo está callado, se escuchan algunos suspiros, provenientes de habitaciones vecinas y pasos, de doctores dando su acostumbrado recorrido nocturno.

Empecé caminando por la derecha de mi habitación, estaba todo demasiado silencioso, todas las luces de las habitaciones están apagadas. Menos una, ya que me dí cuenta. Dudo si corro para ver qué pasa, o solo sigo caminando. La curiosidad me gana y me acerco rápidamente, se escuchan voces dentro, entro atravesando la puerta.

Dentro esta una doctora, platicando con un paciente, un niño de unos 8 años, por la nota en la puerta, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía leucemia.

-¿Te duele?-pregunta dulce la doctora.

-Un poco-responde el pequeño con una mueca.

Se la pasaron hablando un buen rato, en lo que escuché, llegue a sentir cariño hacia el niño. Es tan sano, solo por su absurda enfermedad; tan amable, le preguntó cómo ocho veces a la doctora si no tenia sueño ya, que el después conciliaría el suyo, pero la doctora negaba, alegando que ella debe cuidarlo toda la noche, el pequeño solo sonreía.

_Hay gente que realmente merece estar con vida..._

El niño se durmió ya pasada la noche y la doctora salió de la habitación en silencio, yo detrás de ella. Afuera de la habitación la estaba esperando una enfermera.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta la doctora justo cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación del niño.

-Sí, quería preguntarle a qué hora le toca el cambio de suero a la chica de la habitación B-608.

-Ah, déjame checar- dijo momentos antes de encaminarse al otro lado del pasillo.

Caminó todo el tramo que yo había recorrido, pues se detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación, pero no entro, solo leyó el papel que estaba pegado justo debajo del número de habitación.

No dijo algo, parecía que la hora no estaba apuntada en el papel de la puerta. La doctora se da la vuelta para ver de frente a la enfermera, sin darse cuenta que yo estoy a su lado.

-Aquí no dice, hay que checar en la camilla

Abre la puerta lentamente y entra, yo entro detrás de ella, pero la enfermera se queda afuera esperando.

La doctora toma una tablita que estaba colocada encima de un aparato muy grande, y recorre el documento con los ojos. Alza la vista y se le queda viendo a mi cuerpo inconsciente, puso cara de tristeza.

-Pequeña Hikari como lo siento.

Deja la tabla en su lugar y sale por la puerta de mi habitación. Me quedo pausada ante las palabras de la doctora, tan triste se puso por mi estado, ¿qué habrá pasado para que yo estuviera ahí?

_Para que estuviera en una zona entre mi vida y mi muerte…_

_En una zona muy difícil de salir..._

_Y en la oscuridad que ahora me rodea..._


	3. Un dia mas, un dia menos

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son míos._

**Coma  
Capítulo 3**

* * *

No esperé mucho para que se hiciera de día. Con la cara que había puesto la doctora, me dió miedo fijarme en la hoja para ver que había pasado, no quería saberlo, solo quería saber si podría llegar a vivir.

_¿Vivir? ¿Yo? Desde cuando…_

Ahora miro perdida la ventana, hacia la pequeña escuela que hay en frente, los niños caminaban entre sonrisas, hablando con sus compañeros, o se bajaban de autos, con un beso de sus madres marcado en las mejillas.

Son como las ocho de la mañana, no tengo ni idea de como la noche se pudo pasar tan rápido, aunque no estuviera haciendo algo, solo ocultándome de mi misma.

Se escuchó la campana de la escuela, unos últimos niños entraron corriendo al edificio y las clases empezaron, segundos después de la campana, el patio estuvo totalmente desierto.

Suspiré ante mi soledad en un lugar donde nadie me puede consolar, solo yo misma. Como si estuviera en una burbuja, separada de las de mas personas, viviendo una "vida" diferente a las de los demás.

_Sobre todo, yo no le llamaría vida…_

Entre tanto pensamiento, tardé en darme cuenta que alguien había entrado a la habitación, me voltee, es Takeru.

Camina lento hacia la camilla, tiene los ojos rojos, se que quiere llorar, pero yo no puedo hacer algo, solo observar, aunque yo también quiero llorar.

-Hola, Hikari- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la camilla, traía unas flores en los brazos.

-Mira, te las traje, son Jazmines, tus favoritos- dijo mientras se los mostraba a mi cuerpo inmóvil.

Tengo ganas de llorar más fuerte. Si, en efecto, son mis favoritos. Tengo ganas de abrazarlo y darle las gracias, mostrarle que estoy aquí, al lado de el.

_Quiero gritar._ G_ritar y hacer que todo mundo entienda que estoy aquí, pero no emito algún sonido, de mi voz solo puedo confirmar un leve suspiro…_

Se encaminó a la barda cerca de la ventana y puso los Jazmines en un pequeño florero, el cual solo había poseído algunas rosas, pero ahora se ve mas adornado.

Camina hacia la silla, la acomoda y se sienta en ella, mirando hacia mi cuerpo, sus ojos siguen estando rojos, aunque me extraña que este aquí tan temprano, se supone que debería estar en la universidad.

-Hikari, no debí dejarte ir sola a Tokio- se pauso para mirar al suelo-No debí dejarte ir así nada mas, debi haberte acompañado- veo pequeñas lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas.

Me quedo viendo petrificada la escena, Takeru esta llorando, y yo se que no puedo hacer algo, pero aun así me acerco. Lo veo tan triste, normalmente cuando estaba triste, mi abrazo lo calmaba. Trato de alzar mis brazos, pero estos solo se disuelven en su cercanía, como humo.

_No puedo hacerlo, estoy encerrada en mi burbuja…_

No puedo evitar las ganas de abrazarlo, pero, ¿que puedo yo hacer? Solo observar como una persona se parte el corazón con solo mirarme.

_Mi corazón también se parte, pero por ver sufrir a las personas que mas quiero…_

Se quedó un rato, hablando de lo que le había pasado ayer, de como se entero que yo estaba ahí y de como fue a verme en horario matutino, yo escuche atenta, siempre le puse atención a las demás personas. Me puso feliz que me platicara, sobre todo porque en estos momentos lo que necesito es sentirme presente.

Me gustó escuchar su voz, ayer solo escuché la de mis padres, pero sonaban muy perdidas en la tristeza, igual que yo. En cambio, el parecía algo entusiasmado, brindándome esperanza.

_Esperanza…_

Entra alguien por la puerta, volteo rápido, es la enfermera, viene con un sobre transparente en las manos, probablemente sea mi suero, camina al lado de Takeru, dejando el paquete encima del aparato respirador.

- ¿Me tengo que retirar? - preguntó algo asustado Takeru.

-No, continua a mi solo me dieron indicaciones de dejar esto aquí-

La enfermera se retira, dejando a Takeru nuevamente solo conmigo y mi cuerpo, aunque, decir que esta conmigo es una mentira, pues, yo no puedo siquiera darle gracias por las flores.

Justo después de que se fuera la enfermera, alguien entró a la habitación, verlo me produjo mucha felicidad, pues siempre me apoyaba en momentos difíciles, ¿con quien mas podría contar? Que con mi hermano, Taichi.

- ¿Takeru? -pone una gran cara de estar confundido- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola Taichi, visito a tu hermana- dice viéndome

- ¿No deberías estar en clases? -dice Taichi en lo que avienta una mochila cerca de la puerta.

-Cambie mi horario- dice mientras ve hacia Taichi- ¿Qué tienes en esa mochila?

-Dime, Takeru- Takeru mira atónito a mi hermano- ¿Sabes como ocurrió el accidente?

Solo así, de repente, el ambiente de la habitación se esta poniendo un poco tensa, haciendo que unos "escalofríos" me recorrieran lentamente, puesto que esa respuesta, yo no me la se.

-No, ¿porqué? –Takeru se ve algo asustado.

-Fué un choque, un choque que no lo parece, pero que estaba planeado- Taichi tiene una mirada muy fea en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no es lógico? ¡Alguien planeo hacerle esto a mi hermana! – dijo sacando una foto de la carretera Tokio-Yokohama, parece que es como un circulo de luces, no lo veo bien, algo no me deja ver claramente.

Sé que esto es algo malo y aunque yo no entiendo, Takeru y yo nos quedamos totalmente atónitos, entonces…alguien quería hacerme esto…pero, ¿quién?

_¿Quién es tan malvado…como para tratar de quitarme la vida?_

_Aunque la verdadera pregunta es, ¿quién no es tan malvado, como para no hacerlo?_

_En mi cabeza giran más preguntas de las que puedo contar y muchas más de las que puedo responder…_

_Pero tantas preguntas aun así dejan espacio como para yo pensar, razonar. Si alguien me quiso hacer esto, hacerme sufrir con solo verme, con solo poder ver a mi alrededor, tendrá que haber justicia, no soportare, que sea así nada mas_

_Jamás…_


	4. La jaula, mi prisión

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son mios._

**Coma**  
**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

Todo está muy tranquilo, nadie a dicho algo. Se escucha el sonido del aparato que saca el electrocardiograma de mi cuerpo, el sonido rodeaba la habitación. Yo, la verdad, no entiendo mucho de lo que pasa, cuando trato de acordarme del accidente, una mancha roja se apodera de mis pensamientos.

Este silencio me incomoda.  
Takeru solo mira a mi cuerpo inmóvil, acariciando mi mano al mismo tiempo. Mi hermano solo lo ve, aunque parece que su pensamiento esta muy lejos, perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

_Aunque la que realmente esta perdida soy yo…_

-¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?-Rompió el silencio Takeru sin separar su vista de mi.

Taichi no responde, sigue perdido en su mente, merodeando por lugares que solo él conoce. Pareciera que no oyó lo que Takeru le preguntó. La alarma de Taichi sonó, sacándolo de su estado pensativo, quizá y ya pasaron cerca de dos horas.

_Un minuto, una hora, un día, un mes, un año, uno se acostumbra a que el tiempo pase…_

- Maldita sea – maldijo Taichi mirando su reloj de mano y apagando su alarma. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro que fue planeado?- preguntó Takeru alejando su vista de mi cuerpo, para llevarla hacia Taichi.

-Más que seguro- baja sus manos de su rostro y se acerca al lugar donde aventó su mochila – Chequé en la carretera hace rato, Hikari esta aquí porque una camioneta salio de entre los arboles y le choco.

Una lagrima rodó de sus ojos. Me gustaría recordar algo, se que regresaba de un curso en Tokio, pero la verdad no recuerdo mas. Lo único que esta en mi mente es una canción tarareada, muchas luces y el grotesco olor del humo.

Takeru baja la mirada al suelo, se ve pensativo, después la sube a mi cadáver. Sus ojos me revelan que también está luchando contra las lagrimas, estaban llenos de furia, odio, tristeza y otro sentimiento que no puedo reconocer. Se me queda viendo, pensativo. Pone una cara de enojo, se para y le dice a mi hermano, quien ya se estaba yendo.

-Tenemos que averiguar quien fue.

-¿Qué?- dice mi hermano, sorprendido por la repentina frase, o solo no había escuchado. Tenia la perilla de la puerta en la mano.

-Hay que descubrir quien le hizo esto a Hikari- dijo otra vez, pero con voz más decidida.

_Y algunos preguntan porque dicen que lo mejor en este mundo son los amigos…_

Quizá y estoy aprendiendo muy tarde lo que debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, abrazarlo y darle gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Aunque mi estado actual me limita a ver y oír.

Taichi sonríe, -Por mi hermana- voltea hacia mi cuerpo, luego vuelve a encarar a Takeru -Hay que meter a ese maldito bastardo a la cárcel.

Abre la puerta, se despide y se va, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y dejando a Takeru solo otra vez en la habitación, con mi cuerpo y un ser invisible encerrado en una jaula.

_Aunque en vez de ser una jaula, son mis pensamientos los que me tienen encerrada…_

Ya son las tres de la tarde, Takeru se fue hace unas cuantas horas, un momento antes de que viniera la doctora a checar el estado de las maquinas que me mantenían con vida. Me altera el pensar que de repente una de las computadoras deje de funcionar y me deje morir instantáneamente.

Es demasiado aburrido ver por mi ventana el mundo, los niños de la escuela de enfrente ya estaban saliendo de sus clases y corriendo hacia la reja. Ahí los esperaba el camión escolar o sus padres, aunque algunos pocos se iban caminando.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a la puerta de mi habitación privada en el hospital. No pude contenerme las ganas de voltear y ver hacia mi cuerpo.  
Mi reflejo en aquel espejo era espantoso.

Volví hacia la puerta y la atravesé, tratando de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Una alarma de emergencia sonó en la recepción cercana, haciendo que muchos doctores y enfermeras corrieran hacia una habitación.

Salieron con una camilla, corrían a través del pasillo. Yo me uní a la persecución, aunque trate de contener mi curiosidad. Los seguí por todo el pasillo, corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Abrieron la puerta de la sala de cirugía.  
Me colé dentro de esta.

Las enfermeras rodeaban la camilla, un doctor se acercó con unas placas en las manos. Haciendo que las enfermeras retrocedieran, revelando al niño que tenia cáncer, el que hablaba la otra vez con la doctora.

-Carguen- dijo el doctor rozando ambas placas -Despejen- dijo instalando las placas en el pecho del niño. El cuerpo salto, como si hubiera sido una convulsión, me aterré al ver como este seguía inmóvil en la camilla.

-Una vez mas, carguen -volvió a frotar ambas placas -Despejen- volvió a colocar las placas, causando otra convulsión y recibiendo la misma respuesta: nada.

-Una ultima vez, carguen -froto ambas placas -Despejen.

Nada. El niño había muerto.

El doctor miro el reloj de pared mientras se quita la mascarilla que cubre la boca.  
-Murió a las 3:15- se quitó los guantes mientras una enfermera cubría la escena con una cortina azul cielo.

Yo me quedé mirando hacia la camilla del ya difunto niño, sin contenerme las ganas de llorar.  
No lo conocí, pero sé que fue buena persona, caí sobre mis rodillas y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Empecé a llorar y sabia que no tenia posible consuelo.

_Había presenciado algo, que me podía suceder a mí en cualquier momento…_

Dejé de llorar, pero me quedé con el cuerpo vacío del niño, por alguna razón, llegaba a creer que estaba mas cerca de lo que imaginaba. Aunque sabia que a como era mi estado, era probable que sintiera eso.

-¿Que haces aquí?- escuché una voz detrás de mi. Una que se me hizo terriblemente familiar.

Voltee y me sorprendí al ver al niño, parado justo detrás de mi. Si cara no se veía asustada, aunque tuviera su propio cadáver inmóvil enfrente de el. Me sonreía como sonríe un niño al que le dan un juguete.

-No sé- respondí, casi sin la mayor pista de que estaba respondiendo.

-Te ví cuando trataban de revivirme, pero nadie te veía a ti, ¿estas muerta?-preguntó, pero ahora su tono fué mas serio.

-Algo parecido, ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor, aunque me duele dejar a mis padres -respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Lo siento- agregué con un murmuro.

-Quien lo lamenta soy yo, tu historia no es muy linda después de todo- y con esto ultimo, se desvaneció en el aire.

Me quede en el cuarto, sola, meditando lo que me dijo el niño.

_Tu historia no es muy linda…_

**/-Taichi-/  
**

"El actual conflicto entre ambos candidatos a la presidencia a sido según los diarios planeado por el profesor Hyyo Fuji, aunque este siga negando cualquier posible asociación con el gobierno de Rusia. Su contrincante, el profesor Naji Lao sigue insistiendo en hacer una investigación mas a fondo por el bien del país. Esas fueron las noticias aquí en la estación de radio 98.3"

Apagué la radio, sabiendo que lo único que hacia era desconcentrarme. Con tanto lio que a habido por las primeras elecciones democráticas en la vida de estos perdedores, lo único que están haciendo es causar problemas, por lo que la policía se preocupa mas por sus farsas que por tratar de resolver el accidente de mi hermana.

Recuerdo que cuando les mostré las imágenes en la mañana solo me miraron con cara molesta y me dijeron que me fuera, que mi hermana había chocado porque estaba manejando TOMADA. ¿Desde qué maldito día Hikari toma? Es alérgica al alcohol, era mas que lógico que ella no había chocado por estar tomada.

Estacioné el coche a un lado de la carretera, casi en la arboleda. El bosque rodeando la carretera era enorme, pero aun así ya sabia donde podía encontrar el carro que le chocó a mi hermana. El recordarla cuando sonreía, me hacia sentir aún mas coraje. Salí del auto, encaminándome al rastro de neumáticos que dejo la camioneta.


	5. Decisión

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son mios._

**Coma**  
**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

**/-Taichi-/**

Tosí, el aire del lugar estaba algo terroso. Caminé lentamente hacia el terreno que había enfrente, pasando al lado de una gigantesca mancha de sangre.

Era mas que obvio que le perteneció algún día a Hikari.

No pude evitar soltar un doloroso suspiro.

Caminé entre los arboles, esperando pronto ver la camioneta desde lejos.

Ese endemoniado vehículo, que había dejado a mi hermanita en un estado de coma, alejándola de su vida, de sus familiares y amigos. Alejándola de mí, su hermano mayor. Y de Takeru, quien yo sabia la amaba.  
Y mucho.

Suspiré de enojo, no podía creer que el accidente de mi hermana estuviera planeado, pero era tan obvio. La camioneta salió de repente. ¿De dónde? De la nada. De en medio de la carretera, de un camino que ni siquiera estaba marcado. Aparte el culpable huyó. La policía había mostrado ignorancia total a esto, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

La camioneta esta estaba chocada de enfrente, desde mas o menos la mitad hacia la izquierda y el carro que llevaba mi hermana estaba chocado de toda la parte izquierda del auto, había sido pérdida total, recordaba muy bien eso.

Había estado con ese mismo vehículo hace poco mas de dos días. Cuando todavía ignoraba que el accidente era demasiado sospechoso. Esa primera vez fué cuando me dí cuenta de algo muy curioso. Las placas de la camioneta, no estaban en su lugar, alguien se las había quitado. Para eso el accidente ya llevaba una noche de ocurrido, cualquiera se las pudo haber retirado.

Confié entonces en mi buen amigo, Izzumi Koushiro, quien se ofreció a ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera. Consiguiendo información, fotos, detalles y datos del accidente. Una de las fotos mas interesantes era una donde mi hermana estaba en el suelo, agonizando en los brazos de una mujer, quien volteaba hacia otro lado. Atrás, a lo lejos, entre los arboles y arbustos, se veía una silueta humana. Estaba escondida de la vista, casi irreconocible entre las sombras de la noche, pero ahí estaba.

No puedo decir que eso fue lo primero que me hizo sospechar, ya habiendo visto que la camioneta salio de la nada y fue abandonada a una distancia relativamente alejada de la carretera (fueron como dos kilómetros de caminar como pendejo para encontrarla) pensé que alguien había querido hacerle algo a mi pequeña hermana.

Y en cierta manera lo lograron.

Lo que me convenció de que tenia que hacer algo al respecto fue cuando ví a mi madre, llorando en el hombro de mi padre cuando recién habíamos recibido la noticia. Llamaron a la casa, desde el celular de Hikari cuando la llevaban al hospital, o al menos eso parecía por el sonido de la sirena que se oía de fondo.

Con el único que había hablado al respecto era con Takeru. No me arrepentía, sé que el ama a Hikari. Podría ser de mucha ayuda para mi. Sé que haría lo que fuera por mi hermana. Yo si voy a hacer lo que sea, lo que pueda y lo que se necesite para poder volver a ver su carita sonriente diciendo:

" Buenos dias, hermano. "

Porque se que ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar.

**/-Takeru-/**

_Entonces alguien lo hizo..._

Llevo ya repitiendo esta frase como cien veces constantemente en mi cabeza. ¡Entonces alguien lo hizo!

No pude evitar llenarme de enojo al imaginar a alguien, en algún lugar riendo a carcajadas por haber dejado a Hikari en ese estado. Gracias a Dios no la había matado, pero no era difícil imaginar que esa había sido la intención desde el principio.

Pero...¿Porqué?

¿Porqué alguien le quería hacer daño a Hikari?

¿Qué bases tienen para culparla de lo que sea que creen que hizo?

Ella no hizo algo malo. De eso estoy completamente seguro.  
Y estoy dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno para comprobarlo.

Nadie tiene idea de lo doloroso que fué verla en la camilla del hospital. Ambos ojos cerrados, la cara envuelta en una expresión de sueño eterno. Su apariencia lastimada como si hubiera sido golpeada brutalmente. Su cuerpo inmóvil, frio, inconsciente, mantenido por aparatos.

Dolía.

Terriblemente.

Como una profunda punzada en el pecho.

Lo que ella hacia cuando algo realmente me entristecía, aterrorizaba o enojaba era abrazarme. Abrazarme mientras me susurraba palabras al oído para tranquilizarme. Siempre funcionaba.

En este momento necesito un abrazo suyo.

Pero ella no esta presente para dármelo.

Ella siempre me ayudaba en cualquier problema. Por más pequeño e insignificante que fuera, siempre estaba ahí, al lado mio. Afrontábamos todo juntos. Desde que eramos pequeños. El tiempo ha sido testigo de que ella siempre esta ahí cuando alguien la necesita. Ahora es mi turno, demostrar que seguiré ahí, a su lado, no importa las circunstancias.

Superaremos todos los obstáculos juntos. No me importa que tipo de problema sea.

A ella nunca que importaba.

Estaba ahí.

Ayudándome.

Siempre.

Cerré mi mano en un puño y mire al cielo.

-Hikari...- murmuré para mi mismo. -Voy a hacer lo que sea, para ayudarte ahora a ti. - sonreí débilmente. - Te lo prometo.

El sol del atardecer se quedara como testigo de eso.

Y vera la promesa cumplida.

Cueste lo que cueste.

Seguí caminando lentamente por la calle, realmente ignorando como podría yo ayudar a Hikari. Lo bueno es que estoy con Taichi en esto. Sabiendo lo terco, decidido e inteligente (aunque esta ultima la mostraba rara vez) seria fácil hacerlo. Yo pondría todo de mi en el asunto y sabia que Taichi también. Es su hermana y la quiere mucho. Es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero mas que a nada en este mundo.

Haré todo lo posible para volver a caminar a su lado. Y confesaré que la amo con un abrazo.

Porque nunca es demasiado tarde.

Sé que despertará de su coma.

Tengo esperanza de ello.

Y yo estaré ahí para darle la bienvenida.

-Lo prometo. Hikari.

Y ahí estaba el sol, testigo de que lo haría.


	6. La Esperanza

_Esta historia fue hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes no son mios._

**Coma**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**/-Hikari-/**

¿Les digo algo que me ha estado cruzando por la cabeza últimamente? No sabía que el mundo fuera tan triste.

Estar en este lugar me ha mostrado que a veces no aprovechamos las oportunidades que nos ofrece el estar con vida o el estar sanos. Hace poco fue dada de alta una señora que se estuvo quedando en la habitación de al lado. Solamente tenía una pierna rota y lloraba su mala suerte, porque ya no podía usar unos zapatos de tacón que había comprado en su visita a Estados Unidos para una fiesta el fin de semana. Hoy llego otra, se cayó y se golpeo el vientre. No le pasó algo a ella, pero estaba embarazada. Ella llora por la vida del pequeño o pequeña que perdió.

Parece que cada persona aprecia algo diferente. Aunque pueden ser también las circunstancias. Me gustaría saber cuanta gente vive creyendo que merece más de lo que tiene sin darse cuenta que lo que posee es mas valioso que lo que asegura que le falta. Como la señora que solo con un mes y medio que espere recuperarse puede aprovechar los zapatos que compró, sin embargo, la otra señora, por más que espere no podrá abrazar al hijo que ha muerto. Con esto me doy cuenta que hay cosas que realmente no importan o que no vale la pena darles el valor imaginario que mucha gente le da, sobre todo a lo material.

Creo que algo similar me sucede a mí: Yo hoy lloro por el tiempo que estoy perdiendo pero, ¿saben algo? Agradezco seguir con vida. Me da esperanza de que en cualquier momento puedo llegar a despertar.

**/-Taichi-/**

Una vez buscando, uno encuentra.

Si realmente es algo feo, se nota. Cuando noté que la policía no hacía muchos movimientos para encontrar culpables, pensé que era simple corrupción administrativa. De eso que pagan cantidades asombrosas para que se oculte el culpable o que los amenazan para que no hagan algo. Sin embargo me di cuenta que era algo feo.

Tengo que aceptar que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo más cuerdo que podría hacer. Normalmente el sentido común me lo impone Hikari, junto con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero ahora que no está, investigo más a fondo lo que sospecho, y me he dado cuenta que esto es un poco más profundo de lo que parece. Me gustaría saber que habrá pasado en ese viaje a Tokio de mi pequeña hermana. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que se encargaran de que no regresara con vida a su casa?

Claro que hubo un error, la carretera debió de haber estado lo suficientemente activa como para que el o los culpables huyeran sin haberse dado cuenta si había muerto o no. Supongo que la creen muerta, mi hermana lleva inconsciente poco más de una semana y no ha habido agresiones contra su vida en el hospital. Si supieran que esta con vida hubieran hecho ya algo, no se hubieran arriesgado a que un inteligente y guapo familiar de la victima investigara la situación.

Está a salvo mientras la prensa no se interese en el asunto. Si ellos llegan a hacer público lo de mi hermana, aquellos que quisieron matarla y fallaron regresaran y dudo que fallen por segunda vez. Sobre todo porque no es muy difícil matar a alguien a quien los doctores no le dan esperanzas de sobrevivir. Sin embargo sé que mi hermana es fuerte y no decaerá solo por sentir que los doctores no tienen muchas esperanzas. Ha de saber que nosotros, papá y mamá sabemos que puede sobrevivir. Sabe que confiamos en ella. Sabe que la esperamos en casa con los brazos abiertos.

Regresando al tema, tengo que hacer esto solo, o de una forma que las demás personas no encuentren extraño el porqué hago esto. Convencí a mi familia de que dijeran que fué un simple accidente de carretera a los oídos curiosos para evitar atención que no queremos, aunque no sé si creen que realmente es más de lo que aparenta el accidente.

Lo bueno es que tengo suficientes personas apoyándome en esto.

Hace un par de dias Takeru y yo fuimos hacia la camioneta abandonada en la carretera. Como no tenia pista alguna por fuera, nos atrevimos a reventarle los cristales con piedras que había en el suelo. No tenía algo que fuera de ayuda para nosotros por fuera, pero por dentro sabíamos que debía de haber algo olvidado. Algún indicio de quien lo hizo, un cabello, alguna sudadera, con una colilla de cigarrillo estábamos felices.

Tuvimos suerte, de hecho más suerte de la que nos hubiéramos imaginado. Después de alrededor de unas dos horas buscando cada espacio y esquina del espacioso vehículo, encontramos la tarjeta de circulación debajo del asiento del copiloto. Tenia un nombre, una dirección y una matricula.

Con eso empezaría nuestra búsqueda.


	7. El gran hermano

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son mios._

**Coma**  
**Capítulo 7  
**

* * *

**/-Taichi-/**

Decir que Koushiro fue una pequeña ayuda claro que es mentira. Fue el pequeño cerebro detrás de nuestro intento de recuperar el culpable del accidente de mi hermana.

Quise organizar mi propio equipo de investigación, agregando principalmente a mi viejo amigo Yamato, quien acepto a regañadientes, pero yo sabia que realmente estaba preocupado y me apoyaría. Planeaba incluir también a Takeru, pero su hermano se negó. Dijo que ver a Hikari en tal estado era lo suficientemente doloroso como para que estallara ira al averiguar quien lo hizo.

Tenia sentido, por lo que decidí mejor que le diríamos después, cuando el momento se diera.

Habiendo conseguido la tarjeta de circulación, fuimos a su casa (de Koushiro). Pensando en que nos podría investigar quien era esa persona.

Había estado yo dispuesto a ir directamente a esa dirección, tocar la puerta, buscar a esa persona y después decirle que es un desgraciado y que mato a mi hermana (aunque no la hubiera matado, es mejor que ocultemos que Hikari sigue con vida de gente ajena a ella, entre menos atención llamemos mejor). Sin embargo Yamato me dijo que no fuera estúpido y que necesitábamos saber de antemano a que tipo de persona le estábamos tocando la puerta que quizá y si salia a recibirnos lo hacia con una escopeta en la mano. Encontré este detalle un tanto preocupante, sobre todo porque no lo había pensado de esa manera (pero nadie se lo mencione a Yamato, el cree que si lo tenia previsto al yo decir enseguida que estaba bromeando). Yamato continuo su teoría diciendo que le pidiéramos ayuda al pequeño cerebrito de las computadoras. ¿Quién era yo para rechazar brillante idea?

Koushiro accedió a ayudarnos a averiguar a esta persona, pero como en el momento en el que llegamos estaba ocupado, aceptamos su oferta de enviarnos la información después. Quien sabe que estuviera haciendo, no nos dijo y Yamato no me permitió preguntar.

Después de eso nos separamos, lo habría invitado a jugar videojuegos o ver una película o simplemente a vagar por algún lado, pero se veía cansado (al igual que yo) y preferimos descansar cada quien por su parte. Después de todo, parece que ni uno de los dos tenia realmente las ganas. Aveces le es difícil a uno divertirse cuando sabe que otro esta sufriendo, o muriendo.

Sin embargo sé que Hikari despertara, lo siento.

**/ Un par de horas después./**

El timbre de mi celular me despertó, aun sin haberme dado cuenta que me había quedado dormido, seguía sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la computadora en el regazo encendida, la película que estuve viendo ya se había terminado. Trate de localizar de donde venia el sonido, mirando a todos lados, aun mareado por el sueño. Batalle un momento en darme cuenta de que el aparato estaba al lado mio.

-¿Eh?- no fui capaz de articular otro sonido.

-¿Taichi? Habla Koushiro.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-pregunté torpemente, tratando de quitarme el sueño de los ojos.

-Acerca de la camioneta...-

-¿Encontraste al dueño?- La posibilidad de descubrir todo me despertó un poco más. Me levante del sofá hacia la entrada, para salir y encontrarme con los demás.

-Está reportada por robo.- Terminó.

-¿Qué?

-La camioneta estaba robada. La habían reportado casi horas antes del accidente.

_¿Dos horas? _Pensé mientras caminaba de regreso al sofá por mi computadora. Cargándola y caminando hacia mi habitación.-¿De dónde la robaron? ¿De aquí?- pregunté

-Eh, si. Al parecer fué en frente de...-

-¿Quien es el dueño?-Lo interrumpí.

-¿Para qué quieres el nombre?

-Para saber de quien sospecho.

-Irás, ¿verdad? Siempre metiéndote en donde no te hablan. No hagas cosas innecesarias, Taichi. -Su voz soñó un poco preocupada.

-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Quién es el dueño?

-Alguien un poco sospechoso. Parece que de la mafia.

_¿En qué clase de lio te habrás metido, Hikari?_

-Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué propones?

-Dejarlo para bien y distanciarnos.

-¿No decías que le robaron la camioneta?

Escuché un suspiro del otro lado de la linea y después un silencio. Realmente parecía que la persona dueña no le agradaba, ¿qué rayos habrá estado investigando? Supuse que en este momento estaría alterado, mirando la pantalla de su computadora tratando de ver si no se equivocó con la matricula.

-Hay que seguir hablando de esto por otro medio.-Su voz sonaba normal, aun para haber dicho algo tan desesperado.

-Me parece.- Accedí, no podía presionarlo en un momento como este. Sobre todo si el considera que hay algo preocupante o peligroso que no se puede hablar por el teléfono.

-Mañana como a las 2 de la tarde. Nos vemos en el hospital, en el cuarto de tu hermana.

El lugar me sorprendió y no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Porqué ahí?

-Porque no se verá sospechoso que vallamos al hospital. Tu eres su hermano y yo una visita. Quizá también quieras avisar a Yamato y...-

-No quiero que hablamos de eso enfrente de mi hermana.-Volví a interrumpir.

Koushiro se quedó en silencio un momento, como buscando las palabras para decirme algo que ya sabia.

-Taichi...tu hermana...-

-Sé que esta inconsciente.- Suspiré, decirlo era más difícil de lo que había pensado.-Pero aveces siento que ella está ahí y si es que lo esta...No quiero preocuparla.

Pereció que le sorprendió un poco lo que dije, sin embargo continuó casi enseguida. Probablemente supuso que esa era la razón.

-¿Dónde propones?

-En casa de Yamato.

-Pero no le has avisado, ¿o si?

-No, pero lo superará. Hablamos mañana.

-Si, adiós.-Tardó un momento en decir, pero pensé que solo era el cansancio.

Colgó sin decir una palabra más, aunque podría ser porque yo tampoco dije algo. No saber qué decir no era algo que viniera de mi, pero pensé que las circunstancias lo disculpaban. Esto es más de lo que muchos pudieran soportar.

Ya estando en el silencio de mi habitación, miré mi celular, recordando la conversación que había tenido con mi amigo. Una oración suya hizo que me diera un escalofrio por toda la espalda. _"Porque no se verá sospechoso que vallamos al hospital." _

¿Porqué sospechoso? ¿Teníamos que ocultarnos de alguien? Así como nosotros estábamos buscándolos, ¿ellos también estaban buscándonos? Podría ser un poco más peligroso de lo que había yo pensado y desee con mas fuerza saber quien era la persona que Koushiro no me había dicho. Hasta el punto de pedir que dejáramos todo y continuáramos con nuestras vidas.

Si estaban vigilandonos, podría poner el peligro a los demás, Koushiro, Yamato y Takeru no tienen nada que ver en esto. También, si el detalle de que Hikari está con vida llega a los oídos de estas personas, ¿qué pasara con mi hermana?

La idea me puso un tanto de nervios y un gran peso se posó en mis hombros. Esta persona era probablemente la base de todo este lio y también una gran amenaza para todos nosotros. Suspiré alterado. Sabía que ya no podía involucrarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Le mandé un mensaje a Koushiro, cambiando el lugar de encuentro a mi apartamento, un par de minutos después me llegó su respuesta:

"_¿No pudiste convencerlo? Lo sabia. Está bien."_

Sabia que si mostraba incertidumbre, el se daría cuenta, el chico es brillante. Sin embargo no supe que responder y si me había permitido silencio en la llamada, supuse que me lo permitiría en el mensaje.

Apagué la computadora y deje el celular al lado de ella, tomé un suéter y salí a la calle. Tenia muchas cosas que arreglar en este momento.


	8. La Carta

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son míos._

**Coma**  
**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

**/-Taichi-/**

Caminaba por la calle con las manos en las bolsas del suéter. No me dirigía a un lugar en especial, solo sentía que con todo lo que tenia en la mente me era imposible quedarme quieto en mi habitación. Miraba al cielo en intervalos sin relación, como si las nubes me fueran a dar un mensaje, después bajaba la mirada al piso con un suspiro. Después de un rato, tomé la derecha en una esquina y me detuve en el lugar al que había llegado.  
El hospital.  
Quizá mi subconsciente me guió aquí por algo.

Entré a la recepción sin voltear a ver a las personas en ella, conocía el lugar y sabía donde estaba mi hermana. Además no podían decirme algo que no supiera ya. _Todavía no despierta. Su condición no mejora. Tienen que darle tiempo. _Todos hablaban como si fuera mi hermana la que no quería despertar, como si se hubiera querido matar. Eso me molestaba tanto, mi hermana siempre fué positiva, claro que a todo mundo le tocan momentos tristes, pero mi hermana siempre sabia que todos estabamos con ella. Siempre supo que la queremos mucho, no nos dejaría de esa forma.

Me registré en la libreta de visitantes, y caminé por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, subí un piso y tomé el pasillo hacía la habitación de mi hermana.

En el camino me topé con su doctora.

-El horario de visitas ya casi termina.- dijo con voz autoritaria, pero parecía sorprendida de verme.

-Lo sé, solo será un momento.- agregué sin verla a los ojos.

Pretendía no mencionar algo más mientras me alejaba, pero su voz me detuvo.

-¿Vienes con la paciente del B-608?

Tuve que pensar un momento, después me voltee y asentí.

-Me he dado cuenta que su actividad cerebral aumenta cuando le hablan. Platícale cosas bonitas. Cosas que la harían sonreír o reírse. Le hará bien.- declaró lentamente, viéndome a los ojos.

Al haber terminado de hablar no se movió, como si con la mirada me dijera que realmente creía que mi hermana fuera a despertar. Me agradó su gesto, le sonreí y agregué -Gracias, lo haré.

Habiendo dicho esto ella regresó la sonrisa, se volteó y continuó por el pasillo y yo me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi hermana.  
Parece que había tenido visitas el día de hoy, un colorido ramo de flores había reemplazado el anterior ya algo marchito y habían puesto un oso de peluche café a su lado que tenia un gran moño rojo alrededor del cuello. Encima de este mismo mueble se veía una tarjeta, probablemente de: "Mejórate Pronto."  
No pude evitar sonreír ante al cariño que la gente le tenía a mi hermana.

Caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí un poco, dejando que circulara el aire en el pequeño cuarto. Después de tomar un gran respiro de aire fresco, voltee a la camilla.

La apariencia de mi hermana ya no era tan aterradora como al principio, cuando apenas la habían traído. Después de 10 días el moretón encima de su ojo izquierdo había disminuido un poco. La herida que habían cocido en su frente seguía punzada, pero se veía señal de cicatrización entre los hilos. La gasa del ojo derecho ya había sido retirada, pero aún se veía morado. Los brazos seguían también cosidos, pero ya no estaban tan hinchados, y el color morado estaba disminuyendo a la tonalidad de piel de mi hermana.

¿Su condición no mejora? ¡Mentiras! Mi hermana está haciendo lo suyo lentamente, curándose poco a poco.

Sonreí a su pequeño cuerpo inconsciente y en la ilusión que me mostraba mi mente, ella me sonrió de regreso.

-Yo sé que puedes, Hikari. Siempre cuando creíamos que no había alguien capaz de hacer algo, te aparecías y nos probabas que eramos unos delirantes. Siempre fuiste fuerte, hermanita. No olvides que te estamos esperando. No te olvides a ti misma.- le dije con una voz chillante, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban por debajo de mis ojos.

Una ligera voz en el pasillo anunció que la hora de visitas estaba por terminar.

Me agaché sobre la cabeza de mi hermana, poniendo una mano como apoyo al lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada y besé su frente. No pude evitar que una lágrima cayera sobre el cachete amoratado de mi hermana.

-Te quiero, Hikari.- susurré mientras me retiraba.

Cerrar la puerta de su habitación al salir produjo el sonido más triste que había escuchado, como un lamento atorado en la garganta.

Caminar de regresó al apartamento fué más duro de lo que pensé. Caminaba por las calles tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, sosteniendo mi brazo derecho contra mi pecho y con la mirada en alto, viendo el cielo. A esta hora había mucha gente en la calle, de los que salían del trabajo y los que regresaban a su casa después de una tarde de cine, comida y karaoke.

_Yo también voy de regreso a casa. _Pensé. _Pero yo vengo del hospital._ No pude evitar darme cuenta que llevaba casi dos semanas sin salir a divertirme. Pero hacerlo seria como olvidar el estado en el que se encontraba mi hermana, a pesar de que sé que a ella le gustaría que yo estuviera feliz.

No le gustaba incomodar a la gente ni causarle problemas.

Sin embargo me gustaba cuidar de ella, tanto tiempo haciéndolo se volvió como un segundo instinto. Sobre todo porque de pequeña era muy enfermiza.

Esta vez no pude controlar las lagrimas y corrí hasta la puerta del apartamento, que ya no quedaba tan lejos. Al llegar frente a la puerta, con las mejillas mojadas, los ojos rojos y la nariz chorreante, me dí cuenta de que había una carta debajo de esta.

Me agaché, tomando una esquina y jalándola hacia mi. No parecía propaganda ni tenia remitente. La abrí, sorprendiéndome con el contenido y el hecho de que realmente alguien estaba vigilándonos.

"Lo que hecho está no cambiará,  
pero entre más involucrado te veas,  
más será el problema en que te metas."

Las tres lineas impresas leían en medio de la hoja.

Ignoraba de quien era, pero era claro que lo hacían porque me consideraban una amenaza para quien sea que fueran y lo que sea que quisieran. No sabia si sonreír en triunfo o temblar de nervios, mi respuesta fué una mezcla entre ambas.

Con esto quedaba en seco mi decisión de actuar en separado de los demás. Dándome Koushiro el nombre y la dirección del dueño de la camioneta, lo dejaré también fuera de la investigación. Me negaba a involucrar gente y aunque los enemigos hayan encontrado donde localizarlos, al ver que yo estoy actuando solo con mucha suerte los dejarán en paz.

Apreté la carta entre mi mano, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entré.

La guerra empezaba ahora.


End file.
